Your Kidding, Right?
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Tomoe Mikage was Just a Teenage boy, He was a loner and Had No Interest in the things around him, But what happens when he says something that turns his life upside down? And He get far more then He bargained for? TomoeXNanami Au Also On Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

**_1\. Stop Trying, and Give Up!_**

* * *

" STOP IT ALREADY!" A loud voice sounded out as a teen with white hair stormed inside a nice house, soon followed by a blond haired man who was looking upset at the moment.

" Tomoe.." he whined but the white haired teen sent him a dark look that shut his father up immediatly. The man sighed out as his Yokai son stomred into the kitchen , took out a jug of orange juice and slurped it down,

Tomoe Mikage, Age eighteen. He was a fox yokai, His head had white fox ears and his bottom had to tail thats swishing slightly behind him, proving he didn't want to be messed with at the moment.

Why?

Mikage, His father, was the match making god and as his job was? He was always introducing Tomoe to girls that he had no interest in. Esspecailly the type that was shown to him today, which was a giggling blond. She was too big in certain places and she seemed to know it with no shame as to know saw. Apparently she thought Tomoe was one of those 'Guys' And she tried to whoo him over..  
He was not amused at the moment.

No his father didn't bring home girls everynight just for Tomoe to turn them away and say no, No, they were the children of his fathers clients that he helped get together. He was trying to hook Tomoe up with the 'Right' one since a while now. Mostly because the teen didn't even date yet...

BECAUSE, He wasn't interested in getting his heart brocken from a cheat, Plus he had to much on his hands. One being his College stuff that he had been looking at for a while without his fathers consent. He had been looking for a while and he was getting prepared. One more year at highschool and he was free to make his own decisions, or at least in schools.

The teen grunted at the moment though, trying to get the last monstrosity of a female out of his mind, she was close to a red light district girl and he had never been there before. She was flaunting everything and he had to look away to show respect of his character.

Mikage even regretted her..

" Look.." Mikage whined as he walked into the kitchen where the brooding teen was, " I know she wasn't my best choice, but What about next week? Theres this girl-'

" I said no." Tomoe galred darkly as he put the cap back on his orange juice and sighed out slightly as he slammed it into the fridge and sent his father a cold glare, " How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested?" he whined, ' Don't know know that I'm just not ready?" His tail flicked back and forth and rolled his eyes as Mikage whined and started to show him a pic of a curved balck haired girl.  
He shoved his father to the side and walked out of the room, his ears pinned in frustration at the thought of his father trying to so hard to hook him up witha girl. He didn't want someone in his life yet, College was sounding nicer and nicer at the moment; and he was getting annoyed at his fathers baggering about seeing someone.

He was eighteen, he wasn't going anywhere it wasn't like he was in his thirtys and never had a kiss. He was eighteen and never had a kiss, there was a huge difference in that department. He sighed out as he walked up the large white stairs and went to his room, he closed the door and sat on his bed, kicking off his converse and sighing out as he pulled his phone out and Grunted.

Kurama called..

The teen sighed out and dialed the number before putting it to his ear as he went to grab his night shirt. When Kurama answered he heard CDs and rock muxic playing in the back ground to the teens dismay,

" Turn it down or I'm hanging up." He warned as Kurama sighed out,

" Sorry.. I'm trying a recording." He made a sound that siad he was grinning sheepishly and the fox felt himself roll his eyes as he shanged his shirt and sat down on his bed with a loud plop.

Kurama was a pop star, new and up and coming to The red heads joy. Kurama had red hair, curled a bit in the front as he wore all black on most occasions. He also was a tengu yokai, but apparently people didn't think crows were ' Hot' So he called himself a fallen Angel. Tomoe had scoffed and told him he was nowhere near an angel, given he knew him since they were five and six.

" So.." Kurama smirked on the other end as he held a remote controller in his hand and smirked, " Who was it today?" He snorted as he was greeted with a loud moan of annoyance,

" Some busted red light district girl with to much.. Everthing." He muttered, " She was blond and he head was to small.' He muttered and grunted as he let his head hang upside down from the side of his bed as he stared at the door in a upside down fashion. His white hair hung lossly as he did so.

" Ah, One of those.' Kurama gagged and sighed, " Is it bad I like the innocent ones?" He chuckled and Tomoe rolled his eyes,

" Inncoent is a foriegn word for you Kurama.' Tomeo muttered blunttly as he hung his head upside down until he got dizzy and felt the blood go to his head, he sat up and sighed out.

" No its not!" Kurama whined na dtomoe almost smirked if it wasn't for his foul mood that his father had put him in. He sighed out a bit,

" You could send her Mizuki's way." Kurama cackled and Tomoe rolled his eyes, trying to surpress a laugh. He sighed out a bit and shrugged his shoulders slightly as he leaned on the bed with a assive headache coming on.

" Maybe, But hes sixteen.." He smirked to himself, " Is he really old enough?" Kurama started to crack out laughing as Tomoe sighed and laid down with a plop. His fox ears twitched as he stared at the roof, his lamp that had a fox-fire chain on it lit up as he jerked the chain and let the light go through the room.

He yanwed as Kurama laughed on the other side of the line,

" Any news about colleges?" He smirked and Tomoe sighed heavily. Sometimes he wondered why he told Kurama that he was looking at colleges, knowing that the bird had a big mouth and now Mizuki, their friend that was a snake yokai, knew. Plus he had an even larger mouth and Mikage was sure to find out soon to The teens horror.

He wanted a career, not a love life. He swore that love was not going to stop him from movinf forward, Love wans't real anyway. If he ever fell in love he'd laugh at himself as he drowned in his own blood after suicide. He would mind it, he just didn't want to get married, not yet.. Maybe not even ever.

To his fathers horror...

Tomoe sighed out and relized he drifted off, " Sorry.." H emuttered and sighed, " No. Not yet. I can't find one I like." He grunted and picked at a sting on his bed, " I'm thinking if I can't find one in Japan.." He trailed off and Kurama's end went blank.

" I see.. How far away?"

Tomeo grunted, " Maybe a country over, I don't know." He shrugged his shoudler dispite being on the phone. He knew it was a far fetch cry and he liked a college that was close to his happy reframe. It was his ideal college and it wasn't to far from the people he did hang out with.'

" Ah." Kurama responded and the line went silent before Kurama exclaimed how he died again on his game. Tomoe his eyes, the idiot wasn't even listening, it figured and it was sad on alot of levels; but then again he was probably playing a war game with Mizuki online. He swore they would never grow up..

Tomoe bit his lip before Kurama laughed a bit, " Hey.. Whos on the list tomorrow for potential girls?" Kurama snorted as Tomoe graoned.

" He said some curvy black haired woman, its not happening, I told him to call it off. I'm not going." He said completely finished with everthing, " I'm not going!" He grunted and ran his hands through his hair as Kurama laughed,

" You'll go because you respect your dad."

" Nope.." Tomoe muttered darkly, " I'm done. I' d rather not see another girl." He sighed out in hat, not wanting to be met by some french flirt. He had better things to do, besides, he wasn't interested in kissing a girl at the moment, but his father woudln't listen to him about wanting to up his education.

He didn't hate his father this , it was just his nature and Tomoe's mother was alot like him and somehow she made it. How he had no clue but eh, he hoped to do so to one day. Tomoe sighed,  
" I'm not meeting her.." he muttered before Kurama laughed,

" You know you will.." He snickered on the other side of the phone as Tomoe rolled his eyes and continued his denial for the next hour, he wasn't going to see her, he didn't want to see some black haired woman from france. He had better things to do, like study..

He didn't want to flirt.. Because none of the curved idiots he met had anything that caught his eye, And he doubted,

 _That he would ever meet someone like that..._

* * *

" Hello ~ My name is Tomoe Mikage." Tomoe said in a gentleman like voice as a french girl smiled at him and nodded her hello. Sadly he had come.. Because his father had begged all night and now he was eating all his denials one by one. He was twitching mentally from it all.

He didn't want to be here, not now, not ever.

He wanted to curse eveyone out and the french girl didn't even know Japanese so he had to use his crappy English skills, joy for him. Plus she was wore then red light district girl from the other day. He

HATED french clothes...

Sadly his father seemed to be happy that Tomeo was saying hello, to be truthful the teen was only happy because he found a letter in the mail that basically accpected him into the waiting list for his dream college, which meant he codul be accpected or not. He just didn't let his father know..

So he bowed and welcomed her itno their large victorian styled home, just becasue he was happy to be on a waiting list. Yes it sounded nerdy but he cared not, But he now owed Kurama twenty bucks to his dismay... The teen grunted when the woman hugged him, making him feel really uncomfortable from her revealing outfit and then kissing him on both sides of his face.

A french tradtional, he had nothing against the french or any other tradtion, but he was Japanese, and he loved the Japanese culture. He even dressed in Hoari's from time to time to his joy and comfort; but since this woman was coming he had to wear a monkey suit..

He groudn his teeth, being kissed so formly on the cheeks was a slap in the face in his culture, and he didn't like being touched so unformaly. Right now he wanted to go and wash his face off right in front of her but he held his ground and smiled softly.

Sadly she winked at him and he looked at his father mortified, sadly the man paid no head as he smiled at her flirty gesture, thats when Tomeo felt his stomach turn and he wanted nothing more then to puke on her expensive polyester shoes.'

He stood tall though and tried to breath in and out, Hsi father sat them down in the living room and they drank tea and conversed slightly. Tomoe on the other hand had to put up with the womans glances the whole time, and his hapy mood was soon dwindling down.

Then she cracked a french joke and he had to clue wat he was saying , his father on the other hand went red in the face and shuddered, confirming that it had to of been bad to the teens dismay. Finally she smiled and to his utter shock pulled a hanky out of her shirt and started to dry her eyes.

He choked slightly on a cookie, and stood,

" Excuse me.' he muttered slightly and Mikage winced as he got up to follow his son, Tomoe on the other hand felt like his breath was escaping on alot of corners of the earth, he felt light headed and he didn't want to even think about what was going on his mind at the time' Instead he walked to his room, took his tie off and threw his jacket off trying to calm down as he laid down and screaming.

IT WAS ANOTHER PERVERTED WOMAN AND HE WANTED TO BE LEFT ALONE ALREADY!

Tomoe groaned and turned on his side before his father walked in and gawked at him with a wide eyed look, " Why aren't you down stairs? I told you shes pretty! Thats why you took your jacket-

" Get out.." Tomoe muttered slightly, his face pressed into his pillow as his fingers touched the letter under his pillow that he had recieved a few hours ago. If he showed his father that letter he'd rip it up and demand an explanation. And Tomoe was not going to give it to him, not now not ever.

" E-Excuse-

" Get out!" Tomeo screeched and turned his raged face towards his father, " Shes a perv! A PERV!" he cried out in distress, he didn't care if she heard him and he had a feeling she did because the door slammed down stairs making the father wince before glaring at his son.

" That was rude! Go and appologize to her at once!" He ordered but Tomoe felt himself glare as he shook his head,

" No! You never listen! I SIAD NO MORE!" He whined, " I don't want anybody! I dont want a girlfriend yet! I don't want a life partner and I don't want you meddling in my love life anymore!" He screeched, staring at his fanther as his fangs bared in annoyance. Mikage looked at his shocked.

" What Love life?" He blinked and Tomoe glared at his stupidity,

" EXACTLY!" He steamed, " NOW GET OUT!" He cursed, In hate before his father glared at him.

" You will appologize to her at once young man! I didn't raise you to act this way! I'm the match making god! I can find you someone! Or would you rather die alone!?" He snapped and Tomoe sent him a glare, Then he smirked fakely,

" That simple Dad.." he said in sarcastic voice as he steamed in hate, ' I'LL FIND SOMEONE IN MY DREAMS! " He huffed and leaned back on his head, covering his head with his pillow. Mikage gawked at him in shock and then fumed.

" Your grounded! I'll talk to her, but your confined to this room until you speak to me correctly!"

Tomoe sent him a glare as the door slammed harshly and he locked it from the inside. He slid down the door in hate as he nearly screamed from all the anger welling up in him, He knew his father woudln't let up on this whole, ' Love ' thing.

He just didn't believe in it! Just because his father claimed to find it with his mother, it didn't mean it was real, neither did it mean it was for him! He just wanted to go to college.. and he wanted his father to acecpt that.

Tomoe groaned and flung himself on his bed, laying his head on his pillow as he breathing out and whined from a headache, He looked at the wall and the clock before muttering a few words and sighing out, His eyes started to droop from the stress as his fingers touched the paper under his pillow.

" I just... Want.. Him to leave me be." he muttered, " If I could.. I'd find her on my own." He whispered softly as he stared at his alarm clock and dozed off, he was to tired to think at the moment.. He just need rest, and then he would think about that out of country college when he woke up..

When he woke up..

* * *

Tomoe whined and sighed out as he tried to move on his bed, His hands brushed against across the sheets and he paused, He didn't really remember them being so soft, but then again he nearly paid attention.

He yawned softly and turned on his other side, his eyes still closed as he tried to sleep some more, he was so tred at the moment.. and his head was still hurting as he slept heavily, But then again.. He wasn't expecting his bed to shift slightly, and he wasn't expecting to feel two arms wrap around him,  
" Um.. Tomoe.. Baby its time to get up." He heard a faint whine and he froze completely. His eyes shot open as the arms hugged him closly and he felt body heat against his. He was frozen stiff until the woman whined softly,

" Honey. Its late.. and I have morning sickness." She whined softly as Tomoe felt himself freeze up even more,

Oh Crap! PREGNANT LADY! PREGNANT LADY!'

He freaked out and jerked his head around to see a brown haired woman with brown eyes staring at him shocked as he gasped and fell backwards out of the bed. He landed harshly and he blinked when he took in his surroundings.

He blinked at the white room, the bed was a bit higher and the window curtains were fluttering slightly. The woman stared down at him, her brown hair shielding her confused look as she arched her brow in shock. The carpet was softer and the bedside table was black wood and not brown like his original.

" W-Where am I!?" Tomoe gasped as he backed up from the woman as she let her legs drift over the side of the bed, he gawked when he saw her in a silk nightgown and he quickly looked away, not even chancing it.

The woman however blinked and looked at him worried, " You must of really hit your head in the shower last night." She pouted slightly and he took her in slightly. Her stomach wasnt out there yet but she said morning sickness so it was a matter of time.

She had silky brown hair that went down to her shoulders and to his surprise she hardly even had a chest which surprised him slightly. Usually his father tried to hand him over to the larger embodded women. She had nice legs to his dispair but she was almost girlish.

" Who are you.." He muttered, " Where am I? And Why Am I here!?" He screeched leaving the woman to frown,

" First of all calm down. Your going to wake Hiru.."She sighed But he held up his hand to stop her before he looked her in the eye,

" Whos Hiru.." he glared before she sent him a look that said ' Thats not funny, your scaring me now' She then huffed a bit and glared,

" Hiru? Your first born son? The one down the hall!?" She muttered leaving him to suddenly go pale, " Our date night mistake? Hes a year old?" She continued leaving he to shudder.

" I don't know you!" Tomeo gasped and sat up, " This is a set up from dad right!?" He squeaked," He moved me in my sleep and your a paid actress! Yeah! That has to be it!" He gasped, " IS HE AN IDIOT TO REALLY GO THAT FAR!?" He gasped before the woman covered his mouth and glared.

He was shocked by her look and she huffed, " I AM NOT an Actress, " She glared, " I'm Nanami, Your wife. You have a son in the other room, I just found out I was pregnant, I told you last night.. That why you slipped and hit your head." She glared, " Your twenty years old and I got pregnant when you were Eighteen." She galred before Tomoe gasped and looked at her,

" I SKIPPED TWO YEARS!? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR PREGNANT!? ITS NOT MINE! IT CAN'T BE! AND I WOUDL NEVER MAKE A BABY AT EIGHTEEN! YOUR HIGH WOMAN!" He gasped and stood up before running to the bathroom and gasping at his appearance. He looked the same expect for being a little taller, and having a little bit longer hair.

He knew his father could change his hair but his height was impossible, which meant this had to be real.. Which meant.. He was married.. And Had a baby.. And.. That meant..

Tomoe went red in the face before covered his mouth and trying not to scream . He looked out at 'Nanami' And blinked as he saw her sitting there with a worried look on her face. He then heard crying and his eyes grew wide as she sighed, got up and came back with a white haired little baby boy with wide brown eyes.

He blinked in shock as the baby boy whined and cried, then he looked at him and pouted slightly,  
" Dada.." He whined before Tomoe totally freaked out and slammed the bathroom door, locked it, climbed into the bathtub and gasped..

Oh God..

How was this even happening!?

 _How was this even possible?_

* * *

 ** _Yep! Another fanfiction! NO PITCHFORKS! I swear, I'm trying here! But I loved this idea and I thought, WHY NOT!? XD So I hoped you guys liked it! PLease comment and tell me what you thought of it! You guys rock! XD Piece out!_**

 ** _FAH-FR = OUT!_**


	2. OHHHH CRAPP!

_**2\. OHHHH CRAPP!**_

* * *

" Tomoe! Sweetie! Open the door!" A woman with brown hair and a silk, black and pink night gown pounded on the bathroom door as her ''Husband, Who was just eighteen the night before? Was in the bathtub shaking back and forth like a leaf.

His white hair, that was a bit longer, brushed across his collar as he wore a loose fitting black shirt and PJ pants. His ''Wife' Was wearing a silk get up and the first moment he saw it? He looked up to show his upmost respect, the roof was more comforable with his stare anyway.

" TOMOE!" The woman called again but the kitsune had turned the light out and hoped she went away, maybe this was all a bad dream? A bad dream with a firstborn and a pregnant lady. How many kids did he need in this dream?! Tomoe bit his lip and sat down in the tub, pulling the curtain, and ignoring the kicking that the woman was doing to the door. He bit his lip and covered his ears, closing his eyes and rocking a bit.

He needed to think, This was not possible, it could not be possible, WHY!? He had just fought with his father, gotten grounded, And Cursed himself to sleep, Why? His father wanted him to have a relationship with a over reveiling woman, and who knows what else; and he wanted to go to college, He knew that he wouldn't listen to him though. He knew his father wouldn't listen, so now here he was in a tub, having a mental breakdown.

The ''Man'' Swallowed, not sure what to do as he hugged his knees and whined. He bit his lip and huffed out a bit as he looked around and whined. He didn't want to leave the tub, He didn't want to!

But when he heard the door cracking open? Like literally cracking open? Splinters and all? The 'Man' Sucked in his breath and screamed when a crazed woman in a silkly slip yanked the curtain open, her eyes narrowed as she yanked his hair,

He yelped as she looked him in the eye, her eyes were soft and a beauitful hue of brown; but he was more focused on how she looked ticked at him. He swallowed as she huffed,

" Get your butt out of the tub, and tell me whats going on!" She screeched making him whine and shudder, Then she pinched his ear and started to drag him out, Tomoe yelped as he was yanked out and sat down on the bed beside 'HIS' one year old son, who was crying to his pain.

He didn't know the kid, but the child hair his hair, ears and tail.. But his eyes were brown and innocent to his shock. He looked away from the little boy, making the baby cry and whine as if he was being turned down by his daddy. Nanami saw this and arched her brow,

" What is wrong with you?" She seethed and gently picked the baby up, she gently held him and let him cry against her. He whined and clutched her shirt, his tears soaking her loose blouse. She then sent a cold glare towards Tomoe, shocking him.

Why did he marry this woman? She wasn't flaunting anything, not like all the girls that his father tried to force of him, but then again she didn't have much to flaunt. Nice legs but she was almost like a little girl.

A Pregnant little girl.. And It was his baby. He SURE didnt remember any of that. He looked down and steamed red before wincing, where was he? This room was so well kept, but how and why? He arched his brow and looked around, but the crying child that woman called Hriu was making him whine.. and he wasn't sure why.

Was that child really his? He didn't understand why his heart was lurching, to be honest he HATED the thought of love. Love to him was not real, and hsi fathers job was a joke. he just wanted to college, and he wondered if this dream was going to pass soon.

" Tomoe.." The woman muttered, shocking the teen, He looked at her and paused as she sighed out, " You must of hit your head hard.." She whispered as Hiru cried and choked out at the thought of his daddy not holding him. He was close to Tomoe and now the child was being pushed away to his confusion.

The woman on the other hand sighed out and looked at Tomoe worried, Her beauitful eyes seemed to hold confusion as Hiru hugged her gently, his little sleeper was perfect on him, and his white hair seemed to reach his shoulder as he swallowed from his crying spell.

Tomoe looked at the boy and then at the woman in confusion. He winced out when the baby choked and hugged his mama while Nanami rolled her eyes and stepped forward, She touched the foxes head and arched her brow in confusion,

" I don't get why your acting like this..' She muttered weakly, " You had a bump last nigth but its gone now.' She whispered in confused as her soft skin touched the foxes. Her soft hand seemed to touch his skin and he paused, Her hands were soft and her eyes were pretty; and not once did she try to flirt with him.. expect earlier that morning but she was just hugging him. Nothing wrong was going on..

The fo looked at her and she winced out and sighed a bit before looking at the time and gasped,

" OH NO!" She gasped and to the teens shock handed him Hiru. Hiru blinked when he was put in his daddys arms but Tomoe and the baby looked at each other and blinked in confusion as the woman ran to the walk in closet, slammed the door and then ran out in doctor scrubs. She tied her hair up and Tomoe was relieved to see her wearing something more covered, given that he was not used to seeing-Anyone-like that.

But right now he was holding a baby, and he was watching a pregnant lady, pop a pill in her mouth, breath and then smile as she clipped on a name tag,

" Sweetie.. I don't know whats wrong with you.' She whispered and walked up to him, gently touching his cheek, " So just watch Hiru when I'm gone and I'll be bad soon." She smiled softly but the teen was forzen as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

He blinked and looked down, surprised that her kiss tingled against his skin in a way, he never thought that woudl happen but then again he never let any girl kiss him anyway. He was far more prepared to just, give her the kid back, run out into the street and run home to his dad to figure out what was going on.

But then again he didn't know what home was to his delima. Right now he was holding a whimpering baby, His little tail was twitching and his little ears flicked a bit as he stared at Tomoe, WHO! Held him out at arm lench and started at him, unsure of what to do.;

" If you can't remember?" The brown haired woamn looked at him, causing him to look up from the rather small one year old, " I'm an RN, I'll be back at four. " She then glared darkly, " And Since you can't seem to wrap you head around anything?" She huffed, " Hurt my baby and you die." She muttered darkly.

Tomoe froze, okay.. So this was his wife!? This dream was getting more and more messed up as it went! If she loved him why would she threaten them with ' THIER' son? This made no sense! It was making him deny love existed even more! How could you love someone and threaten them at the same time?

The fox swallowed and nodded, Nanami seemed to relax as she pulled on her hospital shoes and looked at Hiru, the baby whined and sniffed as she kissed his head and cooed at him. His little ears twitched and he sniffed, hiccuping in fear of being left with his daddy. He was close to his daddy, but that fact that his daddy was acting weird?

No thank you..

Hiru whined and hiccuped in fear and Nanami sighed out as she looked at Tomoe, ' Look.. I know we're new to the parenting thing.' She whispered, ' but treat him nicely okay?" She glared, ' Or else.' She muttered and grabbed keys off the dresser, Her brown hair fixed in a messy bun.

She smiled at them and waved bye to Hiru, who cried out and squealed in displeasure from the mid air position Tomoe had him in. He was holding him like diseased objecta nd the baby didn't like the feeling of, having a large possiblity, OF! Falling on the floor..

Nanami closed the door and to the foxes dismay? Thats when the baby started to scream and cry. Tomoe blinked and then twitched. This dream was hell wasn't it? There was no way he made ' This' at age eighteen, he was thinking about college far to much! Surely this wans't in his subconscience?!

He didn't want kids! Or a wife! A nurse wife at that! He arched his brow and whined himself in fear, he was just an eighteen year old, trapped in a twenty year olds body, holding a baby that was supposed to be his.

There was no way..

But sadly the baby looked alot like him, exactly like him to his dismay, and now the baby was crying and throwing his little fists about as if he was being neglected to Tomoe upmost fear. He knew how to hold a baby, or at least he hoped he did.

The teen gently brought the baby close but the child continued to scream and cry, Tomoe bit his lip and looked around before standing up and trying to rock the child to sleep or something! Then it hit him that the child could of been hungry.

The teen swallowed and rushed out of the room, he was shocked when he did so and tried to look around, but every door he opened was not the kitchen, or the baby room to his dismay, he finally found the baby room but that didn't help him, and right now he had his 'Wives' Threat hanging over his head!

He just wanted this night mare to end! This was not a dream! It was torture! He wondered if his father was behind this because if he was he was so DEAD! Tomoe whined slightly and gasped in relief when he found the kitchen. He looked at how clean and spotless it seemed but he was to focused on the regridator as the baby continued to scream and cry, tears ran down his baby face and Tomoe started to feel every once in his body gasp and cry as well.

He wanted to hold the baby and hug him tightly, but he was to afraid to do so, Why? This was a baby yoaki! But an adult one, and apparently this was just a dream.. or a night mare, give or take.

He didn't even know why he was listening to said scary wife, but he was afraid if he didn't then this would turn into a bad dream, serial killers would run into the place and scare the crap out of him. So when he saw the baby bottle? He gasped in happiness.

THe fox grabbed it, then stuck it into the babies mouth, but to his dismay the baby started to scream out and spit it out. The fox whined and felt the milk, it was freezing cold.. he should of seen that one coming..

 _He was screwed.._

* * *

 _ **Short, I know.. And I am sorry for this, I have a time limit at the moment! XD So Please Enjoy this! What do you think of Tomoe's Son? XD**_


	3. Baby Daddy

_**3\. Baby Daddy?**_

* * *

Tomoe groaned when the baby squealed and screamed some more, tears ran down the child's face and he kicked his little feet, his little tail was limp and his ears flicked about as if he was being neglected when there was another case all together.

The fox whined slightly and bit his lip as he put the bottle in the microwave, he paused and then arched his brow slightly when he put it on thirty seconds. He didn't expect to see the milk bubble up and then the top of the bottle burst on the inside.

Tomoe's eyes twitched as he looked back at the crying baby, its squeals were heard and he was showing up his mouth, that had slight indications of teeth. He was one, Tomoe couldn't expect to much from the tot. He chewed his lip and then gasped in relief when he grabbed another bottle of milk and warmed it in his hand using his fox-fire. He dripped the milk on his wrist and then blinked.

It was warm, Great. He would warm the milk, feed the kid and then try to figure out how to wake up from this nightmare. He didn't have a kid, and by what that woman, Nanami said? She said she got pregnant when he was eighteen. He knew that would only mean one thing..

He was a baby daddy.

Tomoe twitched, not wanting to even think about that; how had he met that woman was beyond him, but then again this was all just a dream and he would soon wake up from it. He woudl call it a nightmare, act fine and then gently shove his college form down his fathers throat and laugh at his tormented face.

The fox sighed out and gently picked the child up, he gave it the bottle and relaxed slightly when the baby held the bottle instintively and gurgles from the taste. Tomoe relaxed, his muscles detensing as the child yawned but continued to drink away.

He was kind of cute when you looked at him, he had beautiful right brown eyes, soft white hair and a little fox ears and tail. His little feet were covered by the sleeper and his little hands had the little mittens over the sleeve so that his little claws didn't hurt him when he cried.

Tomoe would have stood in awe of how much the child looked like him and the at woman, if he wasn't so panicked with the fact. Something in him cringed and cried out when the child was in his arms, something made him want to protect the baby..

And Thats when he knew it was his..

Tomoe groaned slightly, not wanting to think about being a father himself. This was just a dream after all, it was nothing that he had to get to close to. No, He wouldn't get to close to this child, that woman or the forming baby in her stomach.

He has to wake up, but how? How did he wake up? Was there something he could do? Did he have to run into a door? Hit his head? Cry? What? What did he have to do to get back to his room? To get back to that college form?

Tomoe chewed his lip, his college was more important then any of this, more important then love, more important then a house. A nice house at that. He didn't even know what his job was in this dream, he sighed and walked around with the baby, trying to pat his back and burp him. He was surprised when he saw frames on a wall,

' _Tomoe Mikage' University of Japan'_

He blinked, maybe he did get to go to college. He arched his brow and then Blinked again when he saw another frame beside his,

 _'Nanami Momozeno, University of Japan, Nursing Degree.'_

He blinked, huh.. So they both went to the same University. He arched his brow at this, not sure what to say at it all, his degree was real; but he didn't go to college yet. His father was already trying to get him married and for himit was annoying and so irriting to think of.

But apparently somehow this child was his. This baby that he was holding in his arms was his, he was in a house with beauty everywhere, the house was white but beauitful. The child was lighter then a feather and yet it was breathing and now cuddling him close as if he was speacil to it.

But Tomoe had to think staright, he could not fall in love with a dream. He did not believe in love, he didn't want kids and he didn't want to be anything that he saw in this dream. Or should he say nightmare. He wanted nothing to do with any of this..

He just wanted to go back home, ride out his grounding and then act like he was alright and none of this happened.' He was not married, he was not twenty.. and he did not have a baby that he was holding at the moment.

No, It wasn't possible right? He had to think this through, he placed the baby down in its crib and walked out of the room, he looked through his closet and shook his head, nothing.. He pinched himself and opened his eyes, nothing..

He ran into the door and suffered a large bruisee on his head, Nothing.

The fox blinked from this all, he smacked himself.. Splashed himself with water. He even made himself bleed.. Why was he not waking up!? The teen gasped and looked around him, trying to figure out what was going on.

He climbed on the counter and looked through the pill bin, looking for crazy pills or something. He found none and this made his heart plumit. He pinched himself again, and gathered his will power,

" WAKE UP!" He screeched in panic but it was no use, he blinked in shock and looked at the house, the wedding photo on the counter, the phones the pictures on the walls, the degrees.

Oh god, This was not a dream! This wasn't a dream! IT WASN'T!? The fox gasped and quickly ran to his babies room, he looked down at the child, his eyes wide.. How? How was this child his? How was that wife his? What was going on? He choked slightly and gently picked the baby up, his hands shaking,

" Please don't break..' He whispered, now a little more causious with the fact that this baby was real and not a dream at all; his heart quivered, as did his hands as he held the child in his arms. He gently rocked it back and forth, not understanding what was going on.

On the inside he was panicked, completely panicked, so he ran to the phone and looked through the contact numbers, his heart was speeding up as he saw Inari's number. Inari was the family doctor and close friend of his father, this was just what he needed as he held the child close to him.

He pressed the number down and swallowed as a man answered, his voice hummed slightly as he dealt with a patient on the other end. But he was the godfather to this kid that was calling, meaning, being the second father he had to answer at all cost,

" Yello..." Inari answered and nodded at his patient. She thanked him and he sighed as he leaned back in his chair,

" INARI! Thank god!" He heard Tomoe's voice rasp out and alarm went through his chest, he hadn't heard Tomoe like this since Nanami got pregnant and the birth date came rolling around. He sat up in his chair and swallowed,

" Whats wrong? Are you okay? How's Nanami? Hiru?" He gasped out but Tomoe swallowed,

" Sometimes wrong!" Tomoe choked as he held the baby, his hands quivering, Inari swallowed and stood up as he grabbed his medical bag. He bit his lip and started to stuff it as he held the phone to his ear and sighed out in panic,

" What's wrong? What happened?" he choked as he stuffed everything he could into the bag, So he wasn't expecting the next answer to be,

" Inari! I need my head examined!" He heard a squeak and Inari froze,

" Wait, WHHHHAAATTTT!?" Inari gasped.

What!?

* * *

" You have amneisa.. It has to be it. I mean what else? You hit your head in the right spot and now you cant remember the last two years of your life." Inari sighed out as he turned his flashlight off. Tomoe stared at him with wide, teenager like eyes before blanching.

" So this is all real? I'm not crazy?" he blinked while Inari shook his head,

" NO..." He sighed, " You met Nanami at college, had Hiru a little bit into the year-

" What about dad?" Tomoe blinked and Inari sighed out as he closed his medical bag,

" Your dad is at the old house, He visits often. Why?" Inari sighed out as Tomoe blinked and nodded slightly.

He didn't care what Inari said, this was impossible. There was no way a bump on the head in the shower could cause something like this. He knew this wasn't a dream by now, but he also knew that he DID NOT get married, and he DID NOT have a son. This had to be the future or something..

And it wasn't impossible because his father was a god and they knew several time gods to his dismay. This could be a punishment for all he knew. He wasn't sure, all he knew was he didn't know how to get back to his time... unless, he really did forget two years of his life. Tomoe wasn't so sure at this point, he was just plain confused.

The teen/adult Swallowed and bit his lip as Inari sighed and patted his head slightly,

"It will come back to you, trust me. Soon You'll remember everything. Your wedding, your sons birthday, your first make out session.. You'll remember everything.' He smiled weakly as Tomoe swallowed and nodded hollowly.

He wans't sure what was going on, but apparently he had to get his memory back, or get sent back. But right now?

It looked like he was going to have to be the baby daddy for a short time. He just had to figure out how this baby daddy acted..

And How he was going to survive being married with bit his lip and rocked Hiru slightly as Inari watched him and sighed,

" My guess is that I have to tell Nanami whats going on in that head of yours.' He sighed out and Tomoe swallowed. That would probably be best, it was to much for him to wake up with her beside him.. sleeping with him. She was warm but if he was trying to get his memory back then maybe he had to sleep next to her?

He whined slightly at the thought and Inari sighed out as he took Hiru from him and gently patted his back,

" The poor child.." Inari looked at him and sighed, " You do know your wife is two weeks pregnant right?" He arched his brow when Tomoe nearly choked on his own spit.

" EH!?" He blinked, " I knew she was pregnant but I didn't think it wasn't that long ago.' He whined as Inari sighed at his flustered appearance. He shook his head,

" You need to start trying to remember.." Inari smirked, " You married a fiesty lady Tomoe. Good luck with her tactics. Lets hope she doesn't try to attack you, just so you can get your memory jogged.' Inari winked at him and Tomoe turned a bright red.

" NO! I will NOT! Let that happen!" He blushed red,

Oh god.. What was he going to do!? This was going to be harder then he thought, what if he didn't remember in time and the second baby was born? What would he do if the child was born and he didn't know how to handle it? What if he didn't remember his own child?

What if he never remembered his family.. or what if this was all just the future.. and the time frames got mixed up? He wasn't sure..

But it was one freaky thing to go through.

 _Now He really was a Baby Daddy..._


	4. Emotionally Unstable'

_**4\. Emotionaly Unstable**_

* * *

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAS AMNEISA!?" Nanami gasped as she sat there, She just got out of work and was shocked to the core at the moment. How was this possible!? She knew he had been acting strangly that morning but the thought of her husband not remembering two years of his life shocked her.. and that also meant that it put them back at square one... And square one was interesting when they first met.'

INari sighed out, moving his glasses down, ( The ones he didn't need. ) And sighed out as he looked her in the eye, he swallowed, his lips parched as Tomoe sat on the couch weakly and avoided the brown haired girl,

"He hit his head in a rather sensitive spot.." he sighed out genty, " So he has caused some bruising, thus.. giving him amneisa to the memory." he sighed out a bit and then looked at her gently, ' Its just tempory, And I know you Nanami. Ever since you were welcomed into this family, " he sighed out a bit while Tomoe paused a bit and swallowed.

This woman was accpected into his family? Wait... Did that mean his father... didn't make him meet her? What was that all about? And what about Mizuki and Kurama? He didn't know about them and that scared him abit...

Wait, If he was gone, WOULD HIS FATHER GET MAD AT HIM!? WOULD HE THROW THAT ACCEPTENCE LETTER AWAY!? He paled lsightly and shivered in his seat.. Meanwhile Nanami had taken Hiru in her arms slightly. The baby sniffed slightly and nuzzled her while she shivered weakly

" I can't believe this..' She whispered, " Just a small hit... " She whispered, " I KNEW I SHOULD OF TOLD HIM NEXT WEEK!" She whined out as Inari smiled weakly.

" You can't blame yourself like always Nanami, your pregnant for a reason and he deserves to know..' he nodded softly as the girl sniffed. Her face turned into a pouted look, tears n her eyes, She looked red faced from starting to break down... and Tomoe felt his eyes grow wide in shock.'

She really didn't look like the other girls at all... he had to get out of here. he didn't know how his evil father did it but he did. If he found Mikage... Maybe he could get out of this.. this had to be a spell or something, and he had to get out of this right away!

" Nanami...' Inair sighed out gently, ' The best you can do is be there for him, " he nodded softly, ' Tomoe needs to remember and that might take a why, but I know you have it in you sweetheart." he nodded softly as the woman choked, she rubbed her eyes, her wedding ring glinting in the sunlight.

Tomoe paused and then slowly looked at his hand, his eyes grew wide from a silver looking band.. he blinked and took it off, he turned it and saw something engraved- No.. he wasn't going to read that. Not a chance.. he shoved it back on and ran a hand over his face while Inari sighed out and explained everything to Nanami... When he had left things were quiet.

Nanami stayed across from him, her eyes weak before she looked at him and then choked up again,

" Oh tomoe why..' She whimpered slightly, " No..' She suddenly corrected herself, " We can get through this.. We-We have always gotten through everything together, this is just a small set back.' She breathed out and gulped.. her heart pounding in panic.

Tomoe however twitched slightly, there was no way he fell in love with this emotionaly unstadly woman. She was... So out of it.. soooo... out of it. He bit his lip slightly, his eyes narrowed as he studied her. Was she really caused by his father? She was almost breastless and her legs were shaply... But she dressed like a school girl and Tomoe wondered if his father had been desperate at the time.'

HE leaed back and ran a hand through his hair, the air got quite and Nanami looked up, her eyes weak as she sniffed and swallowed dryly,

" D-Do you need a tylonol?" She suddenly gasped out and winced as she covered her mouth, Tomoe on the other hand looked at her confused leaving her to findle in her seat.. She held the baby against her and winced slightly,

" Y-You... Always rub your eyes when your head hurts..' She whispered while he paused weakly,

"U-Um...' he paused slightly, she knew alot about him, but he didn't understand at all. So.. They were married? But how did they meet? he didn't know.. He wanted to focus on leaving... LEAVING! But for now he was stuck so he had to figure everything out.

" U-Um.. Right..' he whispered slightly and then swallowed weakly. He then bit his lip slightly and looked down blankly, " Thank you.' he whispered softly but winced when she nodded weakly and got up, She shivered and took the baby with her before returning with a pill.

" H-Here.' She choked weakly making him pause but nod. He took the pill and then relaxed slightly as he breathed weakly. The woman then swallowed, she...really did look like a little girl.'

He then blinked when she looked down bawling her shirt up in her hands.. She shivered, tears ran down her face and she started to sniff... And as she did she started to choke up and then wail out weakly, Tomoe blinked slightly in shock. Why was this upsettting her so? He didnt' understand nor did he know if he should care for her.'

She choked tears running down her face and he was hoping that the baby didn't break down from his mothers distress.. he was surprised when the woman turned her back on him and shivered.. Her shoulders then sagged and she breathed out,

She didn't understand. One minute they were happy and laughing at the dinner table.. talking about old days and reminacing how they first met, but now he couldn't remember a thing and it was killing her slightly.'

" J-Just... I g-Guess that since you don't remember anything you can sleep in here.' She choked slightly, ' T-Theres a pillow in the coat closet... by the door.' She shivered and held the baby in her arms, She then looked at him weakly, her face red and puffy... This made the teen pause slightly..

How did he meet this girl? She... Wasn't like all those girls that his father tried to stick him with before, so he was shocked and so confused.. He nodded slightly, not thinking as the girl nodded sharply and then rushed to her room. She shut the door and then sobbed weakly, not knowing what to think at the time before looking at the wall and seeing a picture of her and Tomoe, smiling gently at each other on the lake front...

She gulped and shivered weakly as she hugged Hiru and sunk down the door...

What was she gonna do now?

Meanwhile Tomoe stared at the wall weakly, he looked down.. feeling distressed by all of this.. His head was spinning and he felt like he was going to get sick at any moment. He covered his eyes, not knowing what to say..

He just wanted to go back to his world, to his time... To his career choice and to his over bearing father, he even wanted to see the annoyng old man... he just wanted to see him, why was he so stuck? Was this really a life he forgot about? W-Was this his life now and had he really skipped eveything?

Tomoe sighed out and looked at the couch, he paused and thought about sleeping on it and how disagreeable that sounded. But he also wanted answers... he wanted answers at this very moment, he wanted them now, and not later on.

Like how he met this woman, that was a good question that he wanted started. Did his father shove this girl into his life like the other ones? Did he give up and finally get married Did he give up on all he wanted? No... He would never do that, would he?  
The teen/man winced slightly and then looked at the door. He heard the womans sobs followed by the hicupps of the baby... this left him breathing out and then getting up.

He walked over to the phone book and noticed his father lived in the same house, thank god... He relaxed slightly but then opened the coat closet.. He breathed out and then grabbed his coat... Tomoe placed it on and relaxed when it fit...

Tomoe then looked around and smirked when he saw the house keys, he grabbed them and then ran out of the door...

 _He was going to go to his father..._

* * *

" OKay... Okay.. Okay..' Mikage waved his hands up and down, his eyes weak as he looked at hs grown son sit on the couch with a terrfied look. He had just ranted like mad and now Mikage hoped he didn't take up alcohol use...

" You can't remember your past.. or these last two years..' Mikage sighed out and rubbed his eyes a bit, " And Your out of it again... Tomoe... Are you on drugs?

" WHAT NO!? Tomoe blanched , his eyes wide in shock. He then shivered a bit and swallowed. His head hurting before Mikage waved his hands up and down, sighng weakly as he then sat down a bit,

" Okay! Okay! Stop panicking..' he sighed out gently, " So if this s true... why did you come here?" he arched his brow slightly. Tomoe then blanched slightly, WHAT DID HE MEAN WHY WAS HE HERE!? HELLO!? Tomoe twitched, almost feeling his eyes twitching as Mikage grunted weakly and fxed his glasses,

" Okay... Okay..' he muttered slightly, " So what do you want to know from me?" he muttered slightly leaving Tomoe to blink, his eyes wide in shock before he swallowed dryly. He didn't know but he did. He wanted to know why he was a teenager one day and then a baby daddy with a wife and another baby on the way the next day. He breathed out weakly though and swallowed.. he had to know a few things though.'

And it had to start this way.'

" How did me and Nanay meet?

" Nanami...' Mikage corrected and sighed out as he leaned back, he propped his arms on the back of the chair he was is before biting his lip softly and then leaning his head back slightly. Tomoe watched him before the man chuckled as if remembering before looking Tomoe in the eye,

" Well it started like this...'

* * *

 _ **Flash Back : Two Years.'**_

* * *

Tomoe grunted and readusted his phone on his ear, his eyes seemed to show his amusment as he poked a hole in the tape to a box and ripped the lid up slightly,

" Dad... Dad.. I am fine. Relax." he defended and sighed out gently, he slightly grabbed his shirts out of the box before stnaidng up and smiling slightly, ' Dad... Its sure campus life will be fine. And I'm not even on Campus living standards so chill.' Tomoe laughed slightly and bit his lip as he looked out the window.

This was it.

This was the place he wanted to go to for so long, and for good reason too; This was the place he was going to live his dream out at, and he couldn't be more proud of his little accomplishment. It had taken alot of arguing and figuring from his father- but he was finally here And not a moment too soon.'

Of course his father was worrying about him over the phone and Tomoe tried not to grin from the sweet sound of freedom just outside his door. He hummed and relaxed by the window, letting some wind toss his hair about as he blinkd but then chuckled slightly from his fathr talking about all types of things that happened colleges.

" Dad I'm fine. I arrived great and I got all of my stuff.. " he whispered softly and then blinked, " Well yeah.. I start tomorrow morning.' he beamed and ripped out a few things so that tey would be ready for the next morning, " Huh?" he blinked but then laughed and hung the phone up on his ranting father.' He was to busy at the moment, in fact his head hurt from his dads ranting but he wasn't going to let that get him down.

He was finally on his own in is own apartment. he was going to have a small campus job and hoepfully that would be enough for now. Tomoe smiled slightly and relaxed as he flopped back on the bed and opened his eyes softly, a soft grin on his face.

He looked around and then paused blankly. Maybe he should find his alarm clock- Nah... he would be fine for now.'

Right now he was going to catch a quick nap and then get some food in him before the next morning. Which he hoped would lead him into a great first day of classes. Classes without his father trying to mismatch him with the newest girl on the block and so forth. Tomoe sighed out gently, his chest rising and falling softly before he closed his eyes and fell off to sleep for the first time in his first place.

This was nice..

* * *

" SHOOT!" Tomoe snapped and shoved a danish into his mouth as he buttoned his shirt and cursed over.. and over... and over in his mind. HE WAS LATE! He knew.. OH HE KNEW he shouldof gotten that Alarm clock out when he had the chance to do so! But OHHH No... How was he supposed to know he was going to sleep through the whole night and not make it on time!?

Tomoe groaned mentally and bit his lip once more, he yanked his door open, locked the door and then ran off with al his papers in hand. He had to make it to this class or his father wouldn't leave him alone with it. The fox could already hear his father ranting to him about how,

'See? You can't live without me. Its adorable!'

Tomoe hissed from the very thought that entered his mind and he quickly ran off to find the main school building.'

The teen didn't know what he had been thinking about after carrying all those boxes too and thro from the house to his apartment? He had to admit he had gotten extremely tired. The fox winced and almost yelped when he dropped a book, but he ran back, grabbed it and then took off once more.

His eyes grew wide and he ddn't know what to say. he was scared, slightly panicked but also ready to make something of himself in this world; and this time.. No.. NO ONE was going to stop him!  
.

.

No one but the girl standing in the middle of the walk to the main entrance. Tomoe yelped, tried to stop but then bumped into the girl that also looked like she ws running in the same direction.

They grunted, their papers flew up in a tornado and Tomoe groaned when he heard the bell go off...Late... On his first day too.

He glared weakly at thej girl but blinked when she glared back grabbed the papers and started to sort them all out by name.. She counted under her breathe and Tomoe arched his brow slightly before she looked up sharply.

" You should look where your going!" She huffed and propped her hands on her hips before Tomoe narrowed his eyes slightly.

" What about you? You were in a hurry too." he growled out and then felt himself glare at her. She was wearing a simpel school girl outfit and it confused him because here she was in college and acting like a child... She wore a white shirt, the kind that tucked in but it was short sleeved due to the spring... She wore dark blue nazy socks and her skirt was the same pretty color. She had on a small balck watch and she had long... Long brown, silky hair that tumbled down her back and shoulders.

Her lips were plump and pouty and her eyes fluttered cutely when she got mad, their were a dark, and deep honey brown eaving Tomoe blinking, pausing and then slightly looking at the paprs in annnoaynce.

Stupi flat chested pain...

He huffed darkly not caring about it right now as he grabbed his stack of papers and stood up... The girl however yelped out and almost hissed when she kept going through hers,

" You have my term paper." She huffed out and Tomoe felt himself growl..He felt like chucking all the papers at her head at the moment.. term paper or no term paper she had been in his way and now he was paying for it by missing out on his first day..

He found it though, although he truly didn't feel like it..Only when he saw the paper the handwriting was a bit sloppy... Tsk. This was her term paper? Was she a little girl? He huffed but then arched his brow at her name,

' Nanami Momozono.'

He huffed slightly before she whined and looked at the time,

" Can you please Give me my paper Mr. Mikage.' She muttered suddenly and he blinked when he saw her looking at a a piece of paper with wide eyes... She blinked and they both paused slightly but then looked back at the papers and exchanged them

" Strange...

Tomoe bit his lip slightly... almost feeling strangly out of it before getting up off the ground and for some reason helping her up. She thanked him, her head bobbing and her skirt ruffling about in the wind..

" Thank you.. Momozono Nanami.' he muttered slightly but then walked ahead...until he saw the time and sprinted to his class in panic.. he yelped and ten sat down, his eyes wide even though his teacher was giving him a hard look already.

He winced slightly and covered his eyes but paused when he titled his head downwards.. he blinked when he saw on one of his own blank papers had something scribbled on the corner... He blinked... his heart fluttered in shock.

Now with any other girl, he'd get mad and twitch slightly from being so blunt.. but... then again. All the other girl he had known would flat out ask for his phone number or make a sceptical about it.. But this...

He looked at the phone number in the corner and he could of laughed slightly... She must of wrote this.. when he was looking for her paper..

' _Call me if you can! You looked new and You got the wrong impressioN! Sorry! I work and help with the schools writing classes! It was nice to meet you... and if you need any study help please do ask me!'_

She wrote down her number in that sloppy way of hers and Tomoe titled his head and stared at it for a bit..

Hum..

Nanami Momozono huh?

* * *

 _ **End Of Flashback.'**_

* * *

Tomoe paused as he stared at his chuckling father,

" When you called me and Told me that you too were going out for coffee to discuss English homework... I had to chuckle and smile at it.' he grinned and leaned back into the chair, ruffling his hair and making Tomoe pause slightly.

So that was how he met Nanami? He met her in university... he didn't think that was possible. Coming to think of it he beleieved he had only wanted to study but maybe they did manage to study most of the time until they found out their attration to one another.'

And if The baby was one years old... The girl was pregnant for Nine months...

They found out their attraction for each other quite... Fast.

Tomoe felt himself blush as he covered his mouth and thought deeply about this all. So even in his time when his father did let him go to college.. he still managed to get with some girl. What surprised him was she had been at the college for a year already before him so she must of gradutaed early or got a certifate to help her move on to universary instead of finishing Highschool. So by the time she was at her last year of gradution... given she only went two years... She had their son and ...

Tomoes thoughts trailed off and he blushed slightly at this all. They had managed to fall in love in such a short time that it even shocked him, but maybe it wasn't love at first, maybe it built up to that and he started helping with the preganncy.

He knew he would of helped with something like that.

Tomoe almost groaned as he dragged a hand through his hair and blushed a slight red color. So that was it.. After he started college or Universary or whatever he had called it, He got a girl pregnant three months later... and now she was pregnant once again.'

" Why did you think it was funny when I told you we were studying?" Tomoe suddenly muttered as Mikage smirked slightly,

" It sounded like you were slightly breathless... as if you had been kissing someone.. " he grinned, " Plus english? Come now Tomoe... You hate that subject.' he laughed making Tomoe blanch slightly

He was that easy to read!?

Despite everything he felt his face burn red.. To be honest he wasn't used to all of this... Had he really skipped two years of his life or had he FORGOTTEN two ears of his life? He didn't know but he had to,

A. Find his way back.

B. Remember everything before his now pregannt mate went into labor again...'

Tomoe bit his lip and then leaned his head back on the chair before looking at his father once agian,

" Why is she so.. emotionaly unstable?" he muttered suddenly but the man blinked.. paused but then laughed out again. He held his stomach before wiping his eyes and then breathing out gently,

" Oh Tomoe..." He smiled, ' She may be jumpy at times, very determined.. But shes not emotionaly unstable!" he laughed suddenly and Tomoe felt his eyes grow wide, ' The only reason shes acting this way now is that shes scared.. and shes pregnant' he smiled gently leaving Tomoe to wince and look down weakly.'

" So that was it...'

Tomoe sighed out but then nodded softly.. only when he was getting ready to say something the door was pounding on and the fox felt himself pause.. Mikage blinked but then grinned weakly as he looked at the white haired fox,

' _Heres your emotionaly unstable wife now..'_


End file.
